


Sanders Sides are like Brownies

by IndiRose42



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Multi, zalgo text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndiRose42/pseuds/IndiRose42
Summary: Deceit feels left out. The others try to help.
Relationships: CALMD, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Everyone, Deceit Sanders & Everyone, LAMPD, Roceit
Kudos: 34





	Sanders Sides are like Brownies

"Once upon a time, there was a man. This man talked to himself. Kinda. You see, each of the sides of his personality were a real being. But, no one could see them, unless they wanted to be seen. They’re like brownies! You know, the mythical creatures? Anyway, the man would talk to his sides in order to sort through a life dilemma. The first side to appear was his logical side. Then his creativity, morality, and finally, anxiety. Each side has a name, revealed to the man over time, as the sides didn’t really think it was important. Logan, Roman, Patton, and Virgil.

These sides-"

"̴Y̸o̶u̵'̷r̸e̴ ̵f̶o̸r̵g̵e̵t̶t̸i̴n̷g̴ ̸s̶o̶m̸e̶o̶n̴e̵~̶"̵

"Huh? No I’m not. There’s four sides! Remy isn’t a side."

"̷N̴o̴t̶ ̶h̵i̵m̷,̸ ̴y̶o̵u̷ ̷i̴d̸i̶o̸t̶!̷ ̴M̴e̷!̴"̷

"Who are you???"

"̶H̴a̵h̷a̶h̵a̸h̸a̴h̸a̶!̸"̴

DECEIT!

The lying side appears in front of the narrator. "I purposefully left you out!!"

“"̵I̴ ̴c̷a̵n̵'̴t̴ ̴i̶m̶a̸g̶i̶n̴e̶ ̴w̸h̵y̴~̴"̴

“DECEIT! Leave. Them. Alone.”

"Logan?! Why are you here?! You’re supposed to be-"

“I’m here because Deceit is here! I don’t know how he got out, but he did. So now we’ve come to abolish him from this…fanfic.”

“And I’m here to help!” Roman rises in his usual demeanor, proud and ready to fight! “Don’t forget me, kiddo! Heheheh!” “Or me.” Patton and Virgil also appear, a scowl on the anxious side’s face as he glares at Deceit.

“What are you doing here, Deceit.” Virgil demanded, rather than asked.

"̶W̷h̵a̷t̷ ̵e̸v̶e̸r̶ ̴d̸o̸ ̵y̷o̸u̴ ̶m̶e̶a̶n̶,̵ ̶V̴i̸r̸g̴e̴?̵"̵ The sly man says in a taunting tone.

Virgil’s glare continues as Patton speaks up. “Now now, kiddos! Don’t you think we should hear both sides of the story?”

Virgil turns his glare to the moral side before sighing heavily. “Yeah, I guess…”

“I have to agree with Patton on this, despite my hatred for Deceit.” Logan shoots a quick glare at the snake-like side as he finishes his words.

“Well I for one don’t think there’s anything to explain! He just showed up for no reason! The writer was writing a fic about us and didn’t want to include…him.” Roman gives a disgusted look when he refers to the side after mentioning the writer.

“Let him talk, Roman.” The anxious side says to the creative one. Something in his eyes helps Roman understand and he nods. “Fine then. He can talk. But make it quick!” He straightens his coat after complying with the other three.

Deceit looks between the four others, his hardened look softening. “I just wanted not to be included…” He confesses.

“Uh! Oh…” Roman says in realization. The other four sides faces’ soften to give Deceit a look of sympathy. Patton goes to the scaled one and places a gentle hand on his shoulder and smiles warmly at him. “We understand.”

“You don’t?!”

Logan is the next to approach. “Of course.” He pushes up his glasses before continuing. “There is one among us that knows all too well the feeling of being left out.”

“And it isn’t me,” Virgil responds, then gestures to Roman. “Princey here hates being left out.”

“I…” Roman can’t form sentences from the words that run through his mind.

Patton and the others back away a little and sink down to return to the mindpalace, leaving Deceit and Roman by themselves.

“Deceit, I-“ The prince is silenced by a wave of the slimey boi’s hand. “You hate being left out because you’re always the center of attention. You don’t know what it’s like to always live in the shadows, hiding from everyone because they hate you. You will never understand me.” Deceit’s face shows a glare of disappointment and he sinks away as he releases Roman from his silence.

Alone now, with his thoughts, Roman sinks to his room in the mindpalace and locks himself in. As the minuets turn to hours, and the hours to days, the other sides grow very worried for their companion. Logan tries to reason with him, gaining no response. Patton attempts to show him love, with no response. The two approach Virgil. “You have to try and talk to him, Virge,” Patton speaks.

“Patton is correct. Thomas will not last much longer without his creativity.” Logan makes a good point.

Virgil looks between the moral and logical side before giving a soft sigh and going to Roman’s room to try and talk to him. “Roman?” He calls as he knocks. No response. “Roman, if you don’t open this door, I’m coming in forcefully.” A few seconds of silence goes by before the purple side can hear shuffling inside the red one’s room. Moments later, the door opens and before him stands a sulking prince in his pajamas, cheeks stained with hours of tears. “Roman…” Virgil goes in to hug the depressed side, something the anxious one rarely does, only to be rejected with a turn of the head.

“Go away, Virge…” Roman says as he begins to close the door. Virgil doesn’t allow this and pushes himself past the fanciful side and into the once brightly lit room, which is now dark and gloomy. “Virgil! I said go away!” The prince reacts in protest.

“No! Not until you get back to work helping Thomas.” The smaller-in-size side protests the protest. Roman just shakes his head and returns to his bed and under the covers, which are littered with scrap pieces of paper. Virgil follows his companion to continue his efforts to help.

One of the scraps was open and Virgil glanced at it. He then became affixed on it and picks it up. “Roman…did you draw this...?”

Roman looks over with a less than caring look before laying his head back down. “Yeah…So what?”

“So what?! You need to show this to him!”

Roman looked back at Virgil like the side was crazy. “What good will that do?!”

“It will show him you do understand how he feels.”

“Whatever…” Roman goes back to sulking and stops responding to Virgil.

They sit in silence, Virgil staring at the drawing, Roman depressed. “I’m going to show it to him.” The purple one says as he stands up with the drawing. Roman quickly sits up and pulls him down. “No you aren’t!”

“Yes I am!” Virgil gets up again and takes off out of princey’s room. Roman takes off after him.

The two run around the mind palace as Virgil looks for Deceit, ultimately running right into him, causing Roman to run in to both of them. The trio all fall to the floor and the drawing flown from Virgil’s hand and floats to land in front of Deceit, who picks it up and stares at it.

Roman covers his face, prepared for the worst. Silence ensues. Finally, with a choked back sob, Deceit speaks up. “Do- do you really know what it’s like?” The side asks with a quivering lip. Roman’s hands sink from his face and he grips his arm in a nervous state and bites his lip. He nods then looks at the ground.

The creative side suddenly finds himself in the deceiving one’s arms, being embraced by him. Roman soon realizes Deceit is crying and he wraps his own arms around his companion to comfort him.

No other words are shared, for they don’t need to be. There was finally someone who understood how he felt. Someone he knew wouldn’t hate him.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't decided if this is a gonna be a series or not XD


End file.
